Rants and Raves
by Bowlingforshrimp
Summary: This isn't a story, just a bunch of Rants and Raves I have. I do think people should be aware of this stuff, though. Flame to your heart's content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the thing. There are a lot of things wrong with a lot of these stories. Even the **fantastic stories, which a lot of them are**. This is _nothing personal_ to authors, these are **just** my rantings.

**Here goes nothing:**

Buck's is a house. NOT A BAR, NOT A MOTEL. It's a house. It's Buck Merrill's house. He just has parties a lot.

Girls in the sixties didn't wear hoodies and baggy jeans. Did you read about ONE girl in The Outsiders that actually wore jeans? No. They were all mentioned wearing skirts.

**When describing the characters, don't steal from the book. Be creative. If I have to read one more time about how Soda has a finely drawn, sensitive face that manages to be reckless and thoughtfull at the same time, I think I will puke.**

**PROOF READ**. There are so many stories with so many spelling, grammer, and puncuation errors that it is driving me crazy. **PROOF READ.**

**Why the hell would any girl who JUST met seven scary, tough-looking guys take a shower in their house?**

Even if Johnny DID get beaten up a lot, it doesn't mean he's a scardy cat. Johnny is still a tough kid. Stop making him a wimp.

There aren't any train tracks that seperate the East side from the West side.

Tim Shepard isn't a philosphical, kind, common sense type of guy. He's like Dally...but worse.

Soda has BLOND HAIR. Ponyboy has REDDISH BLOND hair. Dally has BLOND hair. I don't care if in the movie they all have brown hair. The book came first.

I'm sorry, but I don't think Darry would just welcome some kid to live with him, and enroll the kid in school, and pay for food and all that junk.

Stop making Darry prohibit perfect strangers from doing things.

Why does every girl have to sex when she's freaking 14? That's just wrong. I don't think girls that age were thinking about that. I really don't.

None of the guys are cry-babies. I can't stand it when someone writes about Ponyboy or Johnny or Soda crying about something stupid.

I'm not completely sure, but I don't think the Socs beat up girls.

Why does everybody take showers eighty times a day?

That's all for now. If I think of any more...I'll probably post them. Please feel free to flame...but you probably were going to anyway. ;)


	2. Some More

**Here are some Rants from The Plague**

I know EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN! Here's some of my rants. Feel free to use them.

Why are 99.9 percent of all OC's in The Outsiders Section such HORRIBLE MARY-SUES and are SO OUT OF CHARACTER and SO NOT SET IN THE 60'S?

I mean seriously, girls BARELY wore pants at all except on the MOST CASUAL of occasions. They wouldn't even wear them to school or the movies! They wore sweaters and plaid skirts below their knees, Not low-riders and leather pants and mini-skirts and mid-drif tops or ANY of that stuff! EVER!

**And they had nice, simple names like Jane or Sharun. Not Sage, or Blade, or Nickolai, or Willow. And girls NEVER let their hair grow down to their back like 100 percent of these OC's out here. Not unless they were hippies. Plus they all manage to have long black hair and peircing blue eyes. It's a wonder how you can tell any of them apart. And there weren't gothics and emo's and cutters and stuff like that. Totally unbelievable, and just the author trying to plug themselves into the story.**

And I am so SICK OF THEM PAIRING THESE MARY-SUES WITH GREASERS! That is SO OUT OF CHARACTER! Ponyboy CLEARLY said that he liked girls who wore their hair decently, and their skirts a decent length, who didn't wear a lot of make-up, and didn't swear too much. He practically said that he didn't like greaser girls! So why would he like some greaser girl! Exactly. He wouldn't.

Johnny is SCARED OF HIS OWN SHADOW. He is shy! So why would he just all of a sudden walk up to some horrible excuse for an OC and say. **"I love you" and just start making out? He wouldn't. Especially not when he just met her last week. Like most of these horrible stories.**

Soda JUST got out of a relationship! He LOVED Sandy! He STILL WANTED TO MARRY HER EVEN THOUGH ANOTHER MAN GOT HER PREGNANT! (And if you didn't understand that after reading the story then you should just give up fanfiction.) He was going to ask her to MARRY HIM. Why if all of a sudden some Mary-Sue showed up, would he just forget about her and fall for her the instant he saw her? Answer: He wouldn't.

Darry barely has time for his own friends from working all the time to care for Soda and Ponyboy. So how could he have time for a decent relationship. The girl would probably be sick of him blowing her off for work or something. Again, totally unbelievable.

And most important of all. And listen closely. DALLY DOES NOT LOVE ANYTHING OR ANYONE. Clearly in the book, it said the ONLY THING HE EVER LOVED WAS JOHNNY. Now, apparently some of these authors have a problem with that so I'll say it again. THE ONLY THING DALLAS WINSTON EVER LOVED EVER WAS JOHNNY CADE. Not some Mary-Sue who just moved to Tulsa, not Soda's twin sister. Not Johnny's cousin. NO ONE ELSE. He had a burning hatred for Socs, and everything in life because it was so hard on him. So it is totally out of character to have any kind of Dally romace. It's disgusting.

Stories like these SUCK. And only aspiring Sue-thors like yourselves even bother reading past the girl's description because they already know what's next.

Shit like this puts good books like The Outsiders to complete and utter shame.

-The Plague

**And one more of my own:**

Why would a girl who JUST met one of the guys, suddenly LOVE him? Be attracted to, sure. Like a lot, sure. Have a crush on, sure. BUT NOT LOVE! LOVE is a STRONG emotion. You don't feel LOVE for someone after ONE DAY.


	3. Even More!

Here are some more from my reviewers:

**Also theres these things called ADJECTIVES. They belong scattered throughout the story describing your character and the other characters in the story. I don't need to know EVERYTHING about your character in the first paragraph. Also if you know how to use those absurd adjective thigns you would know I DO NOT need a description of your character that takes up the first chapter.  
**_-Lintucuiel_

I agree with all of those.  
Here's three more:  
1) "The Dingo" is a DRIVE-IN; not a diner or a bar or a pool hall or anything else.  
2) Pony is 14 years old, not 4. He doesn't cry into his brothers' arms everday, Darry doesn't call him "baby" on a regular basis, & if I read about Soda rubbing his back in circles one more time I might puke.  
3) Two-Bit is not ALWAYS watching Mickey Mouse, Steve & Soda are not always playing poker, & Darry isn't always reading the paper.  
-_just another anglophile_

The odds of Two-bit, or anybody else for that matter, getting a beer out of the Curtises' fridge are EXTREMELY slim. As far as I can remember, it never once happens in the book. The Curtis boys don't really drink and with unexpected State visits, it just wouldn't be in their fridge.  
-_Skittles37_

**And then I want to apologize for the skirt thing. I was mostly basing it off the book, and in the book I didn't hear talk of any jeans among girls, but my own mother informed me that jeans were a big thing in the late sixties. **


End file.
